1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool filtration systems, and more particularly to devices for preventing the introduction of insects and debris into the filtration system
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pool filtration systems normally include a water intake that directs the water through a pump to a filter unit before returning the filtered water to the pool. The water intake normally comprises a bottom drain incorporated with a skimmer, the skimmer being positioned in a swimming pool wall at the height of the water surface. Floating debris is directed to the skimmer, which normally has an accessible and removable basket recessed behind the wall of the swimming pool that can be emptied of accumulated leaves and other debris.
Skimmer adapters have been developed primarily due to the fact that the manufacturer-supplied basket is normally hidden from view, thereby hindering filtration when the basket fails to be emptied when full and possibly leading to pump and motor failure. Furthermore, it relatively small size requires frequent emptying in the presence of an abundance of leaves or debris. The disadvantage of the skimmer basket and large skimmer scoops is that in certain climates, bees, frogs and small aquatic creatures are more of a concern then leaves and debris. These unwanted pool guests invariably find their way into these skimmers and nets, only to be trapped and drowned, and must then be removed from the device. Except for a few exotic devices specifically designed for frogs, the devices disclosed herein provide no quarter to bees and other unfortunates trapped by the skimming device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,634, issued to J. Harry in February 1979, discloses a skimmer shield comprising a rigid wire frame from which a baffle is supported and a receptacle for collecting waterlogged debris falling from the baffle. The '634 device is permanently mounted to the side of the swimming pool with bolts and cannot be readily removed therefrom.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0213059, published in November 2003, discloses a combination suction fixture and disposable filter for a whirlpool bath. The filter is fibrous having a porous core, wherein the porous core has a series of holes and/or slots graduating in size from small at the outlet end to large at the remote end. The suction fixture has a removable faceplate attached to the housing via a magnet, and a peripheral ledge provides a pop off design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,109, issued to W. Edge in January 1983, discloses a skimming net that includes a frame attachable to a side portion of the pool and extending outwardly into the pool area. The net is slidably positioned over the frame, the frame being capable of being tilted at a plurality of different angles. A quick disconnect mechanism is provided whereby the frame and its net may be quickly removed from the pool.
Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,830, issued to D. Huppert in January 1996, discloses a generally rectangular swimming pool skimming device comprising tubular frame pipes having a screen positioned between the pipes. At least one of the pipes has a horizontally positioned hook extending perpendicularly therefrom and adapted to be affixed to the edge of the swimming pool. In a similar fashion, International Publication No. WO 94/23158, published in October 1994, discloses a frame with a sack like collection net having means for attaching to the edge of a swimming pool in order to collect leaves and other floating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,450, issued to C. Benedict in August 1999, discloses screens for protecting the intake openings of pool skimmer systems, which include a body portion having front and opposing sidewalls. Retention flanges extend from the body for retaining the screens within the intake openings.
Several skimming devices have been introduced which are sensitive to the plight of small animals that may be trapped by the pool's filtration system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,623, issued to J. Parr in January 1995, discloses a device for supporting a frog in a swimming pool to keep the frog from being trapped within the pool skimmer. The device includes a resting pad with a convex top surface that extends slightly below the water line so that a frog may climb on the pad. The device is supported and attached to a ladder of a swimming pool with a snap-on clamp. Another frog rescue device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,541, issued to L. Mailhot in June 1999, includes an exit ramp adapted to attach to a conventional pool skimmer screen bucket which enables small animals caught in the skimmer to climb up out of the basket and exit onto the pool deck. Although well intentioned, the '623 and '541 patents are designed primarily for frogs and other small climbing animals and only provide relief to animals that have already been trapped within the skimmer basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,286, issued to Puckett et al. in January 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,541, issued to D. Kallenbach in March 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,020, issued in April 1996 to R. Gronlund, have been provided as further related devices in the field of pool skimmers.
None of the aforementioned inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a pool skimmer screen solving the aforementioned problems is desired.